Confusion
by foreverdream15
Summary: Ok, so this is my first story ever. Ling Xiaoyu is the main character, and Jin is the secondary main character. It's just the first chapter so....I hope you like it it's ok if you don't , and please rate and review! There will be more chapters coming!


Confusion

By: Foreverdream15

Chapter 1: The King of Iron Fists

Author: Ok, so this is my **first ever **story (at least on fanfiction) so please bare in mind that some of it will be a little bad (lol). But anyway, hate it, like it, or love it, I'll still keep going. This is only the first chapter…and there will be more coming…so…

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own any of Tekken, or anything else that I may have overlooked. Thank You.

"Jin, you must know I'm a devoted assassinator, and I _will_ do my job without mercy!"

"Nina, give up! You've tried to kill my father and tried to kill me twice before, and you have, and never will succeed!" Nina and Jin rattled on for a half hour; hurling punches, throwing kicks, using grappling holds, joint locks, pinning, and all sorts of flips and tricks. So far, it was as if Nina had no chance…that all her luck had just lucked out, that the big chance for her to finally vanquish Jin had vanished, but soon there was a clearing in the unsuccessful fog.

Nina had Jin in a chokehold, and she was right, she was about to finish her job once, and for all. She drew her knife out in a white flash, holding the blade against Jin's neck. Nina laughed and ridiculed, "Sad, you'll never see the light of day again, and you haven't even found your mother yet. You're an awful and insignificant shame to your family!" And just as she was saying that, I new I had to do something. I couldn't let Jin die! Nevertheless, how could I…Xiaoyu manage to save him? A bolt of fear shot up my back. Right here….right here is where I could be killed…and never again walk the face of the earth, to smell the air, to battle another day, to--I shook it off and looked around. I jumped down from the landing I had been spying from, and caught hold of a long old rope that had been conveniently placed there. I landed on Nina and skid against the concrete ground. Her knife had caught the side of my leg, leaving a long bloody slash on my thigh. Nina had released Jin and had found herself next to me on the hard, gray floor of this indoor parking lot.

Jin got up and fled. I scrambled up too and yelled, "JIN!" He didn't turn around. I sprinted after him, and I was gaining on his path. I was arms length after a minute but soon I felt silent arms rap around my neck, and I was tugged backward with a yelp. That time, Jin _did _turn around. Nina had caught me in the same position she had caught Jin. She held the knife to my neck. "Jin Kazama, I've known you to be a wuss, but if you bail on her, that's just wrong…she saved you, and you repay her by leaving her to perish. Yet again-" she started before tightening her clutch, and holding the silver knife closer, letting it touch the skin. I winced. It was cold, like the harsh face of death, like the coffin--like a slight taste of wrath-- icy to my teeth.

"It would mean one less soul to beat in the competition…almost a platinum ticket to the title…" finished Nina. I half expected Jin to take off, and for me to die in a messy splatter of salty tears and crimson blood--and then for Nina to pursue Jin. As I rapped my mind around the broad thought, I blinked and soon found Jin hammering his foot down on Nina's dolled up face. The knife slid--yes, it slipped, but not on me. I'm lucky, more than all the shooting stars, four leaf clovers, rainbows, and heads-up pennies, an eighteen year old can round up. The blade was knocked swiftly out of her hand, and soon smacked the wall, ricocheting. It flew, managing to miss my head by an inch or so. I heard it whistle pass my ears in a split second, letting my hair glide upwards. It spun away, under a motorcycle; I believe was owned by an older man named Paul.

Nina didn't bother with it; she fought Jin instead with pure combat. Jin was carrying on with hitch kicks and flying fists…I wondered if his mother taught him how to fight. I watched them, sitting there on the tough, rugged concrete. I gazed at their expression, how much hate seemed to bore through from their soul….and it floated up and spread across their face. Blood scattered like rose petals in a hurricane, but less delicate, like thick, fatal, burgundy mud. My heart thumped as fast as a rattlesnake's tail quivers, what a sordid sight.

Jin had been knocked off his feet, his shoulder crashing into the cold ground. I couldn't sit here like a statue, I had to help--I had to fight. I stood up, and right there and then, I felt the gash in my leg sting like fifty wasps. I winced, sucking in breath through my clenched teeth. I glanced down at it and grimaced, it was red, pink, and peach colored, long like a pencil, and sliced diagonally across my exposed thigh. I instantly shut it out of my mind and came charging at Nina, tackling her to the ground, and slapping her face silly. And out of reflex Nina slapped me back--harder. It throbbed but I still kept at it. Jin dashed over here, pulling Nina up by the neck. She struggled grasping his wrists trying to break free. She gasped for air almost through her teeth, letting it sound as if she was crying when she exhaled. "Leave," was the only word that murmured from his mouth. I sprinted over for the motorcycle, and pushed my hand under it. I rapped my fingers over the handle of the knife and pulled it out. I don't know if I looked sinister or if I looked maniacal, but Nina shuddered as she saw me with the stiletto. I walked over to them, silently, without a single thought of fear. I held the sharp tip at her nose, a strange but frightening seen for her. I could strike, cutting her eyes, or face, leaving a gash. Or, if I wanted, I could kill her right there, stabbing her in the guts--her, helpless because Jin still had her held tight. I closed my eyes and laughed, almost smirking…I did feel sinister. "Ironic…" is all I said before I dropped it, letting it clink to the ground. I looked into her chilly blue eyes…there was a sense that I'd rue this day…but I never expressed it externally.

I didn't know what to ask Jin…after what I just did, I didn't know what he or I, or maybe even _we_, would do with her…so I inquired, "What should we do to her?" He paused, and then said, "Nothing. Dispose of the knife…I'll handle her." I was almost disappointed, I had to leave, and I wanted to talk to Jin. I admire him greatly, and I was going to--to…I don't know. Try to get to know him better, so I could understand him…so we could be friends, and avoid the possibility that we could become ignorant enemies. "I will do as you say Kazama-san," I said bowing as if I was Japanese like him (I'm Chinese). At the end of my bow I picked the knife up and glared at Nina. I strolled towards the exit, but I soon found myself turning around, "Kazama-san, I am Ling Xiaoyu…and you may address me as so," I informed. I looked out into the sapphire sky. This inside parking lot was the third story, so instead of leaving, I looked out into the lower stories. There was no glass, or anything from stopping you from falling….it was absurdly open. I tossed the knife down to the pavement below. "It's gone…now what?" I said sharper than I intended. He was about to speak when a puff of grayish-purple smoke gathered itself around us. I coughed loudly, almost uncontrollably. I strained to look, but the smolder obscured my vision. I waved my hand around, trying to fan off the smoke with its overwhelming fumes. Soon the puff faded into oblivion and _she _was unveiled. Anna. She was…she was…_helping_ Nina! That seemed inexplicable! Nina. Anna. Them. Working--_together_! They hated each other, more than family should ever! This wasn't right, something was going on…and I knew it. My heart was pounding again…what will happen?! I looked around. Nina was gone … she must've escaped during the smoke scene.

Now Anna was our problem, but she only threw down another cloud of smoke, and was instantly running and lunging off the side of the three-story parking lot. That open space was really starting to bug me. It's totally unnecessary and random! I mean really!

Soon the fumes of the smoke were getting to me…we were finally alone. But, my vision was dizzy, and unsteady. I wobbled about, my head pounded harder than my heart. Jin was standing there, breathing heavily (probably tired)…staring at me. My breathing slowly became shallower. I felt the world spinning around me, and nothing made sense anymore. Everything was flashes of color now, no longer having shape or body. I probably wobbled around a bit more trying to get steady. I managed to spit out the words, "Jin, I-" but I soon collapsed, unconscious.

I woke up the next morning in bed in my hotel suite. Had--had Jin placed me here? Or did I wake up and somehow manage to bring myself here (I think not). Maybe, Panda had found me, and lifted me between her shoulder blades, carrying me here. I didn't know…but at the time, I didn't need to, and it didn't concern me. Panda was still sleeping, sitting there in the corner, the sunshine pouring through the windows. I sighed, disappointed, but almost relieved. I was glad to be out of that predicament…but I realized how I never really _fought_. I put up sissy slaps, tackles, and such, but I never really used my talent or skills. I had fought Nina before, that's for sure. In The King of Iron Fist competition 3 and 4, I had definitely fought her. I guess I was too afraid because the circumstances were different. There were no rules, I could've been killed. Maybe with that hitched in the back of my mind I held back…I'm not sure. What did Jin think of me? Did he think of me afterwards, or did he shrug it off and go on with preparing for today's match? TODAYS MATCH! Oh my God, I forgot!

I scrambled towards the end of the bed, my feet getting caught up in the peach colored sheets, and finally tripping and thumping to the ground, feeling stupid. At first I laughed, because I had woken Panda up from her slumber with my loud clumsiness…but soon I cringed letting out an agonizing shriek. Panda walked up to me and nudged my back. I pulled up my pajama pants leg, and lo and behold, there was the gash I had gotten the night before. It wasn't red and peachy anymore, but it was scabby, purple, puffy, and clearly infected. I wanted to get up, but the pain felt sharp again. I didn't know why though, why suddenly, it was stinging worst than before. I looked over at the end of the bed. There was a sharp metal box below the bed, jutting out. I looked at my wound and realized now that it was cut up worst. The scab forming was chopped up and scattered about the injury. Soon blood gushed out from the gash, and I was instantly angered. Why did this have to happen the morning before one of the matches?! I sighed exasperated, then Panda came over and nudged my chin. I half smiled and stared at the box wide eyed, blinking twice.

I knew I should get up and get ready…but the box. The box was so tempting (and annoying considering it injured me), I just **had **to open it! I mean, if I didn't open it now, I would be distracted during my match (right?). And I did. I opened the gray, metal box. And inside, was a small journal. I almost felt disappointed, I thought it would be money, or something that could be _useful_. I thought myself, rudely oblivious to what was before me. I opened it to see if anything was written--and there was. The first page read

Dear Jin,

This is your dear mother Jun. It seems I have been taken away from you for a long time. I'm not sure if you'll ever get this, and I hope you do. You may think I'm dead…but I'm not. Clearly I'm not. It's funny how you feel like you want to pour everything out on this small page, but you're not even sure…not even sure it'll make it to your loved one. Jin, I love you…and my only wish is for you to receive this…and for us to reunite again, one day. I must stop writing for today, because my lamp's light is low, and I am exhausted. Good night my son,

Your loving mother,

Jun Kazama.

And at that moment I knew I had to give this to Jin. I almost regretted wishing I hadn't stumbled over the box. For now, I had to get ready, and I needed this to be safe. I put it back in the box, and I pushed it far under the bed. I showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and all at once, I wondered…

_Why was that box in this specific hotel suite? Why my room? Is this a coincidence? Or is this destiny? Or am I just thinking too highly of this?? I wonder…_

Author: I hope you liked the **first chapter**. More will come soon…so if you liked, keep on reading, please. Thank You. Once again, I do not own Tekken, in ANY way. The second chapter…Sugar Coated, is coming. (Scroll down)

(Chapter 2: Sugar Coated Short: Ling Xiaoyu is underestimated by her competition, Heihachi,…and even the one she admires; Jin. To prove herself worthy of this competition…drastic measures are necessary, and her conscience is just another thing worth battling. Will she accept Heihachi's offer, the one that may determine the competitions fate, Jin's, and her own? Or will she follow the journal, left in Jun's name?

Follow her along this tale of fighting, uncovering pasts, tragedy, soon coming romances, and winding futures.

Foreverdream15

**CONFUSION**


End file.
